The Night It Happened
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: This was what he did; this was what he always did. Why is this one girl stopping him from doing it again? Why is his little time spent with her replaying in his mind like a broken record? Is it because he might possibly regret everything he had done?


Hey guys!It's really late so excuse me for any errors or anything you find wrong with this one-shot! So um, this was random and I have no explanation for it...so...hope you like it and please enjoy The Night It Happened...

_WARNINGS-Might make you cry, shocking and "Explicit Lemon"_

**A special thanks to my Beta Reader-lizzzxx0 **

* * *

><p><strong>The Night It Happened<strong>

_He wanted one thing and one thing only...she wouldn't give it to him...so he made her give it to him._

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE **

My hands covered my ears as I listen to her piercing screams that echo through my head everyday and every night.

When I close my eyes at night, they snap right open again because of her gleaming eyes that appear throughout the darkness. They glare at me and beg me to stop, beg me to help her and beg me to save her.

_**It's too late, what's done is done.**_

I didn't mean to hurt her like I did.

I was weak, disgusting and worthless which led me to doing what I did. What I did was only to make me feel as if I can actually _feel_ again. I did it all the time so why should this one girl stop me from what I do?

_**Because she was different.**_

_"STOP!"_ She screamed at me which caused me to only grip her wrists tighter. Except when I stared her down, her eyes shined through mine which caused me to go blind at the sight.

Not literally, just emotionally.

_**The rush that I get from doing this to women keeps me going.**_

This girl was too naive, she didn't see me walking behind her and she didn't see me as I waited for her shift at the movie theater to end. It was funny to me how she even flashed me a smile when she left through the revolving doors.

_**Right then and there, I knew she was mine tonight.**_

She was so innocent and she never saw it coming.

That's how I love to have my victims, uncorrupt and scared. The smell, the look and the feeling of fear makes my heart race with excitement.

_**Guilty pleasures take over my body.**_

I flinched when I remembered how I had her pinned down beneath me, nowhere to hide and nowhere to run. There was no way she could escape, no push or pull could get her to even budge.

_**She was too weak from trying to fight me off.**_

I smirked at her and kissed her neck as she pleaded for me to stop.

_**She knew I wasn't going to listen to her words, they meant nothing to me.**_

When my lips came in contact with her breath taking body, I smirked.

The feeling of this woman's body coming in contact with mine made me go hard at the sight. I couldn't help myself but blame her for my "_problem."_It's not my fault the way she walked made my cock twitch and it's not my fault that the way she bit her lip to flash me a smile made my lips water in satisfaction.

And, if the result was me getting hard from her, then she is the one who caused me to be stuck in a _situation._ Which means, she has to solve it.

Not me.

_**If you make a problem, you have to fix it.**_

So, I do the only reasonable thing to do and undid her short skirt. I gripped her wrists tighter as she struggled to break free of my hard grasp. I smiled at her feeble attempt and thrust into her.

_**She was a virgin.**_

I smiled when she whined in pain. My veins were pulsing, chest rising and mind racing.

At first, the thought of fucking a virgin made my blood boil in ecstasy. The look on their faces, the pain in their voices and their reactions to my touch only made me want to touch them even more.

But, something was off with this girl.

This girl was different, her tears were real.

_**She was real.**_

My eyes bulged when after moments of pushing in and out of her, she stopped moving. She just laid there, not moving as I kissed the corner of her lips.

_**I got no response.**_

I was slightly concerned as to why she wasn't fighting back or even screaming at me to stop my harsh actions. That's what all the other women did, why wasn't she doing it? Her actions had left me speechless.

"What's wrong with you?" I hissed at her, stopping my actions.

My eyebrows tightened when she smiled up at me and said, "I'm praying that when you're done with me, you kill me."

_**My heart sunk.**_

At that moment, the marks covering her body and her smeared lipstick on her face had shot through me like a bullet piercing the skin for the first time.

_**I had no intention of killing her that night.**_

"You should kill me, that is, when you're done with me," she whispered as I kept forcing myself inside her.

_She _**_wanted _**_me to finish and she _**_wanted _**_me to kill her._

For the first time in my life, I trusted her and...I let go of her wrists.

My hands traced the outline of her body and she let her wrists lay limp above her head.

She didn't move them or force her hands on my body, trying to get me off of her like most of the other girls did. She didn't tear at my chest and plead for me to stop, she just laid there with her eyes shut.

_**WHY WASN'T SHE TRYING TO RESIST ME?**_

I kissed the stained tears on her cheeks away and when I tried to place my lips over hers, she moved her face to the side which caused my lips to press against her blazing red cheeks.

**_Something inside me snapped._**

"Go ahead, finish," she growled while closing her eyes tightly.

**_I did what I was told._**

I gripped her sides and pushed into her, causing her to screech from the contact. I smiled knowing I was doing my job. The skin on skin contact caused my smirk to turn into a devilish grin.

When I glared down at her slightly parted lips, I noticed she was doing something strange that no other woman had done before.

**_She was praying._**

Prayers, they never helped me so why should they help her?

"Stop praying, it's worthless," I hissed against her earlobe as I felt my peek being reached.

Her giggle caught me off guard and I asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's funny how you can yell at me for praying when...when right now, that's the only thing I can try and hold onto since you've taken the only thing that meant the world to me," she whispered as tears began to pour heavily down her cheeks.

**_Fuck_**

I moaned as I unintentionally reached my peek and spilled my cum inside of her. I kept moving inside of her even though my arms had grown week and my legs were numb.

Her legs shook, while I bit her shoulder blade and she screamed out in pain when she reached her climax as her juices spilled all over my cock.

**_Just then, I remembered why I always did this._**

"O-oh god," she whimpered while arching her back clean off the bed as I slapped her across the face.

**_She had driven me over the edge._**

"God isn't fucking here, only me," I hissed while pulling out of her and then slamming obnoxiously back into her causing her to whimper in pain.

But, she didn't tell me to stop.

**_I wasn't up for a round two, she was too still yet, too active._**

She lay beneath me, our heavy breaths fill the air as I glare down at her.

**_She was now forever mine._**

I pulled out of her slowly and reached for my boxers at the end of the bed and picked them up to only throw at her.

"Put these on, they're all I got for you to put on right now," I hissed and she leaned up from the bed slowly.

I reached for my pants on the ground and quickly lifted them up.

**_I was done with her._**

I wasn't going to hurt her; all I wanted to do was to bring her back where I found her.

"Let's go, I'll take you back to the movie theater," I whispered while only to know her response as my pair of boxers were flung at my head.

**_That's it, she's fucking dead!_**

I turned around to face her while slowly pulling the garment off my face.

When we made eye contact, I growled while gripping her wrists tightly and forcing her to stand on her feet.

"Do you want me to kill you? huh? Because I'm not afraid to put a fucking bullet through your pretty little head!" I screamed at her as she smiled and whispered, "Do it."

My eyes roamed her eyes for doubt and she licked her lips, "I dare you."

**_She wanted me to kill her._**

"You should have never said that," I whispered as I let go of my grip on her and ran to my desk, swinging the draw open and finding my gun.

I pulled it out and ran up to her, placed the cool metal against her forehead, "Pull it!"

"Pull it!" She repeated as tears continued to stream down her face and I closed my eyes while gripping the trigger lightly.

"Please," She begged.

**_Begging-the one thing that is music to my ears._**

"Any last words?" I asked her, my voice shaky.

**_I never killed anybody before but the look in her eyes and my willingness to pull the trigger made the adrenaline in my veins boil. It made my blood pressure sky rocket._**

"Thank you," she whispered and before I could stop myself, I pulled the trigger.

Her body went limp as a smirk slowly crept up on my face.

Onto my next bitch...

**END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, um reviews?<strong>_

_**Let me know if you guys want more one-shots like these, or just in general! **_

_**I would love to hear all your guys' opinions :D (They mean the most!) **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
